True Feeling About My Love
by lubisnovianty999
Summary: Peristiwa 10 tahun lalu terulang di kepalaku. Bagaimana awalnya kau melindungiku dari serangan Pain hingga kau berdiri di sampingku sebagai wanitaku. Kata sayangmu padaku merubah segalanya dalam hidupku. Maaf masih baru, jadi mungkin ceritanya bakalan sedikit garing dan tidak pantas untuk di baca (; ;) Special for NaruHina's Day! For NaruHina's hatter, please don't read my fic


Masih kuingat dengan jelas peristiwa itu. Ketika diriku hampir putus asa mengalahkannya, kau maju dengan gagah berani untuk menolngku di saat orang lain bersembunyi ketakutan. Kau bahkan dengan lantang mengatakan perasaanmu. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat kulakukan kepada Sakura. Kau yang selama ini pemalu dan yah... agak lemah, menunjukkan padaku kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya. Kekuatan yang selama ini jarang kau gunakan. Berani. Ya, itulah kekuatanmu. Tapi bagiku, kekuatanmu dan juga kekuatanku adalah ketika kau mengatakan sayang padaku. Ada perasaan senang dan juga terkejut di hatiku ketika mendengarnya. Akhirnya, ada juga gadis yang menyukaiku. Selama ini, aku iri kepada Sasuke yang banyak disukai gadis sedangkan aku tidak. Tapi aku bersyukur kaulah yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menyukaiku. Ketika aku melihatmu tumbang di depan mataku, amarahku tidak dapat kutahan lagi. Perasaanku waktu melihatmu tumbang adalah takut dan kesal. Takut karena aku tak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi di tangannya seperti guruku, Sannin mesum Jiraiya. Dan juga, aku kesal karena menjadi lemah dan tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi.

Di perang ninjapun, aku tak dapat melindungi Neji sehingga menyebabkannya mati di depan mataku dan juga matamu. Aku hampir saja terayu bujukannya kalau saja kau tidak menggenggam tanganku dan menyemangatiku. Aku bersyukur kaulah yang ada di sampingku waktu itu. Waktu para hokage di bangkitkan kembali oleh Orochimaru, aku menyesal karena bukan kaulah yang ada di sampingku waktu itu melainkan Sakura. Entah kenapa perasaanku pada Sakura hilang bila ingat perang ninja selesai, aku sangat bahagia dapat berkumpul dengan Sasuke dan Sakura serta dapat mengalahkan Madara dan Obito. Kaupun juga tampak gembira karena Neji dapat dihidupkan kembali oleh edo tenseinya Orochimaru.

Ketika diriku di angkat menjadi hokage ke-6 oleh nenek Tsunade, kau tersenyum manis ke arahku di antara kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan upacara penobatanku di depan gedung hokage. Aku terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaanku hingga tak menyadari senyum manismu adalah senyum perpisahanmu kepadaku. Setelah acara penobatan, aku mencari-cari dirimu. Tapi tak kutemukan dirimu dan juga Neji. Kutanya ke Kiba dan Shino, dimana dia? Tapi mereka hanya mengangkat bahu dan tak berani menatap mataku seperti biasanya. Ada apa ini? Pikirku. Apa dia dalam keadaan bahaya? Kutinggalkan teman-temanku yang sedang merayakan penobatanku. Bahkan tak kuhiraukan nenek Tsunade yang menanyai ke mana aku pergi.

Aku melangkah dengan terburu-buru ke mansion Hyuuga. Di sana, aku hampir tak dapat bernapas dengan apa yang kulihat. Kau terbaring lemah di ranjangmu sementara Neji dan juga adik perempuanmu menangis di sampingmu. Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan ini sesuatu yang buruk, ucapku dalam hati. Dengan hati-hati, aku memasuki kamarmu dengan hiraishin. Hasilnya, kau kaget melihatku ada di kamrmu.

"Na... Naruto-_kun_?!'' tanyamu kaget.

"Naruto?!/Naruto-_nii_?" kata Neji dan adikmu yang juga kaget melihatku ada di sini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bukannya kau akan dinobatkan menjadi hokage?" tanya Neji bingung. "Aku sudah menjadi hokage. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Hinata." Jawabku jujur. Neji, adiknya Hinata, dan juga Hinata menatap tak percaya kepadaku. Bahkan Hinata tampak menitikkan air mata mendengar ucapanku. "Boleh aku bicara berdua dengannya?" Neji membawa ke luar adiknya Hinata dan menyisakanku dan Hinata di kamar ini. "Hinata..." panggilku. "I... iya, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah andalannya yang memerah seperti tomat bila melihatku. "Mengapa kau tidak datang di acara perayaanku?" tanyaku lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Isak tangispun pecah dari bibir mungilnya. "_Gomen_, Naruto-_kun_. Tapi aku..." Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Kucengkram erat bahu mungilnya dan memaksa wajahnya menatap wajahku. "U... umurku mungkin pendek, Na... Naruto-_kun_. Aku terkena racun musuh waktu kita berperang. Dan walau kuobati, racunnya tak juga hilang. Aku tak mau mati dihadapanmu, Naruto-_kun_." Isaknya. Aku terdiam dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Yang mampu kulakukan waktu itu adalah memelukmu.

"Hinata, aku akan meminta bantuan nenek dan Sakura untuk menyembuhkan racun- mu. Tapi sebelumnya, andai kau datang ke acara penobatanku, ada satu hal yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Kurogoh kantung jas hokage dan kukeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Kubuka kotak itu dan Hinata menangis terharu melihatnya. Cincin dengan permata berwarna ungu yang merupakan cincin peninggalan ibuku yang diberikan ayahku padaku di medan perang. "Hinata, maaf selama ini aku kurang peka dengan perasaanku padamu. Maaf selama ini aku selalu mengabaikan perasaanmu padaku. Tapi kali ini, izinkanlah aku selamanya untuk lebih peka terhadap perasaanmu dan mengindahkan perasaanmu padaku dengan menjadikan dirimu nyonya Uzumaki ah bukan... nyonya Namikaze, _will_ _you_?" tanyaku sambil berlutut di depannya. "Aku tak peduli umurmu bakalan panjang atau cepat apabila dapat disembuhkan oleh nenek dan Sakura tapi, aku ingin berada di sampingmu di saat terakhirmu. Begitupun sebaliknya." Jelasku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal saking gugupnya.

"Na... Naruto-_kun_, a... aku... aku mau." Jawab Hinata malu-malu dengan air mata bahagianya. Dengan perasaan senang dan juga bahagia kusematkan cincin ibuku di jari manisnya dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya. _Well_... Hinata dapat disembuhkan dan akhirnya kami menikah sebulan kemudian setelah kesembuhannya dari racun yang didapatnya di medan perang. Dan pernikahan kami merupakan pernikahan termegah di seluruh negara aliansi shinobi.

10 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, kini aku berdiri di atap gedung hokage menatap matahari terbenam sambil memeluk erat pinggang gadis ah tidak... wanitaku yang telah membuatku lebih berani dari sebelumnya dalam menghadapi dunia. Umurku sekarang 26 tahun dan wanitaku 25 tahun dengan 2 orang anak laki-laki yang mirip denganku berdiri di sampingku dan seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dengan wanitaku yang sedang berdiri di samping wanitaku. "Hinata..." panggilku sambil menatap ke arahnya. "A... ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah merahnya sambil menunduk. "Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" tanyaku. Hinata mengangguk. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu di sampingku dan Namikaze-Namikaze kecil kita?" tanyaku. "Iya, Naruto-_kun_. Aku berjanji." Dan dengan secepat kilat tanpa diketahui oleh anak-anakku, kucium kilat bibir mungilnya dan seperti biasa Hinata pingsan di pelukanku.

"Kaa-chan kenapa, tou-san?" tanya Naruna, putri bungsuku dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Iya, tou-san. Kaa-chan demam, ya?" tanya Hiruto, putra sulungku khawatir. "Tou-san nggak nyium kilat kaa-chan, kan?" selidik Hinaru, putra keduaku. "Menurut kalian apa? Ayo pulang! Hari sudah mulai gelap." Ajakku dengan senyum misterius diikuti tatapan penuh tanya dari ketiga malaikatku. O ya, namaku bukan lagi Naruto Uzumaki tapi namaku yang sebenarnya dan ditutupi oleh kakek Sarutobi adalah Naruto Namikaze. Jadi, jangan heran, ya.


End file.
